The Darkness Within
by SlytherinScenePrincess
Summary: No boy-who-lived. Harry as someone else. Dark!Harry, Mentor!Voldemort, possible slash pairings later on. Harry's parents were still killed that Halloween night but instead of trying to kill him Voldemort took Harry to raise as his heir instead. When he finally makes his return to the Wizarding World what will happen? What will Dumbledore do to get him back to the Light?
1. Chapter 1

**The Darkness Within**

**Chapter 1**

**A/N**: I will only say this once. All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling and I am making no money from this. I just enjoy playing with her characters from time to time!

* * *

**October 31, 1981**

Darkness. Blacker than black was this night until the moment when a blinding green light appeared through the windows of a small cottage. A baby no older than two with eyes wide and shining like the curse that had just been fired sat in his crib staring up at the man with ruby red eyes. As the boy reached his hands up the man lifted him and spoke.

"You will be my heir, raised in secret and surrounded by darkness and mystery, raised by the darkest of creatures in my arsenal." The man said quietly.

As he stared down at the small boy in his arms, he disappeared quickly and quietly as though he and the child had never been there. Leaving the child's parents slain downstairs only to be found when a friend thought it odd that they had not been seen or heard from.

* * *

**Four Years Later**

It had been four long years since the night he was taken from the couple that birthed him, four years since he grew to embrace the darkness he was being raised in instead of fighting against it. He knew his birth name, the one given to him by Lily and James. He was Harry Potter but that name along with the child he might have become died the night his Father had taken him in. He was now Nicodemus Artimus Riddle son of Lord Voldemort and heir of Darkness.

He was being raised in secret by the foulest beings known to the Wizarding World. Dementors are soul sucking creatures who take away all of the light and happiness in a person and leave nothing behind but soul crushing despair. They force you to relive your worse memories, but Nicodemus being a child so young had no bad memories tainting his consciousness. Despite being raised in darkness, raised near death and torture he was still innocent and the Dementors had no effect on him. What surprised his Father though was that he could understand them. Never in all of the time the Dementors had been in existence could someone understand them before.

Two Dementors floated past Nicodemus and he greeted them quietly before resuming his walk. He was supposed to start training his body to be resistant to the elements in case he is ever separated from his wand for an indeterminable amount of time. He knew he would be learning wandless magic within the next few years but Father wanted him to be prepared for every possibility. That led him to walking around with a short-sleeved shirt and shorts on while barefooted in the dank and chilly dungeons. He was training himself not to notice the biting numbness in his limbs during extremely cold temperatures.

"My child, follow me, I require your assistance in an urgent matter. You will join me in my study." He heard from behind him as he automatically turned to follow the commanding voice of his Father.

As the two entered the large study Nicodemus sat down in the smaller but equally comfortable chair next to the fire place as his Father took the larger more ornate chair.

"Son, the Dementors seem to be restless these days wandering for more frequently than in the past. I need you to talk to them find out what it is that they want or need. I feel the surrounding town may become suspicious and fearful if I were to let them roam further than the grounds." Voldemort said as he sipped brandy from his conjured glass.

"Yes Father, I will do as you ask." Nicodemus said quietly meeting his Father's gaze before nodding and leaving.

Voldemort watched his son leave and shut the door before turning to the furthest corner in the room and nodding. The woman dropped her invisibility cloak and bowed at him before taking the now vacant seat. She was short with long flowing blonde hair and startlingly clear blue eyes, she looked like she had more wisdom than women twice her age. Cassiopeia Lovegood closed her eyes in concentration for several minutes before giving Voldemort a small half smile and speaking.

"My Lord, your son is the child of the prophecy, the one destined to defeat your greatest opponent. When the time is right to send him to Hogwarts, you will know. Until then you must let him build relationships, form alliances with other children and adults from the Dark. The Malfoy's and Zabini's are good candidates; they are both loyal to you and the cause. My own daughter who has just turned five would also be a good ally for your heir as well my Lord." Cassiopeia told him softly as she stood and bowed.

"I will think on what you have said dear Cassi, I want to thank you for your services and your loyalty over to me over the years. Please return to your family and I will notify you when and if your daughter's presence will be required." Voldemort acknowledged with a pleasant voice and a nod of his head.

* * *

A/N: This is just a plot bunny that's been floating around my brain for a little while now. Hoping to turn it into an actual story instead of just a couple chapters and then forgetting about it. Read and review pretty please!


	2. Chapter 2

The Darkness Within

Chapter 2

* * *

Nicodemus made his way towards the tower the Dementors inhabited, as he thought of why they could be acting so restless. He was sure that they were being fed enough; every week large crops of horrid muggles were brought in for them to feast on. As he climbed the final steps and walked towards the largest Dementor in the room, he bowed lowly waiting for an acknowledgement.

No one had ever heard a Dementor speak before and most thought them incapable of intelligent thought because of their nature. Voldemort having witnessed a single conversation between his heir and the Dementor King had deduced that they spoke in a series of moans, sighs, and grunts.

"Rise child of darkness, come forward and speak, tell me what has brought you to our tower while your Father is about." Rasped the King of Dementors as he beckoned Nicodemus closer with one long skeletal hand.

"Great King my Father asked me to come to you, he feels that you are growing bored and restless and wishes to know how he may fix this problem for you." Nicodemus said quietly with eyes averted from the cloaked figure.

"Yes child, I and my children grow weary of our confines and wish to have more freedom. However, you will need us in the future and because of that, we must stay. There will come a time when human magic will not be enough and you will learn what we have to teach as well. Our arts are ancient and seldom practiced anymore except by those who believe they can master them, none can though, with the exception of you." The largest Dementor bowed his head in respect of this young boy for he knew that he would be powerful, more powerful than any other witch or wizard in the universe.

Nicodemus blinked in surprise before quickly hiding the feeling and nodding before asking, "Is there anything that Father can do to lessen the boredom for you Great King? I will tell him whatever it is you ask of him."

"Child we would like to roam the dungeons freely with humans trapped there so that we may give chase to amuse ourselves. Non-magical humans will do just fine but mention that a witch or wizard would be appreciated." The Dementor said as he waved his skeleton hand and dismissed Nicodemus with a final grunt.

* * *

"Enter" Voldemort intoned as a knock sounded on his ornate study door. "My child, what news do you have for me from the Dementors?" He questioned as his child walked in and kneeled in front of his desk.

"Father they grow bored but have knowledge of a prophecy, they say I will need them and their magic one day and they must stay to impart their secrets on me." Nicodemus said quietly with his head bowed. "The Great King said that they wish to have free reign of the dungeons with playthings roaming for them to chase. He asked if it would be possible for a witch or wizard to be brought down occasionally for their enjoyment as well." He said, waiting for his Father's decision.

Voldemort thought for several long moments before nodding and answering, "Yes those terms are agreeable they shall be done before the week finishes and I wish you to ask of them a favor, ask them how they know of this prophecy and whether they may inform you or not." The imposing figure of Lord Voldemort replied as he stood and bid his son to rise as well.

* * *

The Dementor King knew when his terms had been agreed to and he led his children to the dungeon. He could smell the potent stench of fear. He inhaled as a vicious grin appeared on his skeletal face and motioned the others forward and allowed them to spread out and hunt their new playthings. He knew that he made the right choice agreeing with Fate to teach the child that would lead the Dark. They would prosper, multiply, and make those who would use them for their own gain pay dearly for those thoughts.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed I am so glad everyone likes it so far. I hope to keep you all interested and happy with every new chapter I post! Review please, they feed my muse!


End file.
